Currently there are many sites and forms of data from which consumers pull information or from which information is pushed to consumers. Sites are accessed via the internet or information is received via messages like emails and texts.
Although humans desire a connection with each other, and ways to keep-up with friends and relatives seem to be ever increasing, people may not have time to interact with each site regularly, may miss that which is important to them due to inconsistent access, or may lose important messages that they receive in the barrage of data coming to them. In short, people want the data they want . . . not all the rest.
Typically there are specific techniques to access various types of social data. Using the specific techniques, individual types of data may be managed, such as by creating a web mashup of blog data from several blogs. Currently web mashups are built from the ground up for each application with the goal to present all of information available from “mashed” web sites.
However, these conventional mashing techniques are not tailored to managing content from disparate social networks.